Cross my Hearts
by Dark Moons and Whispered Words
Summary: 11DoctorxOC The Doctor, Rory, and Amy rescue a girl from the clutches of the Daleks, where she has been tortured for a long time. Soon, she becomes a member of the merry band of time-travelers. She and the doctor soon are falling...But as they both find out, not everyone is always what they seem...Rated for torture, romance, and some language may change plz read! chap6 up! \(*0*)/
1. Chapter 1

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

If alien eels could smile, Prisoner Zero tried its hardest. Waving back and forth it hissed, bulbous eyes unwinking. "Ssss.. Doc-torr, you know notthhing.. sSssthe Pandorica will open, ssSssilencsse will ffall, and the Daleksss will reveal their longessst kept sssecret"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Awful strange words for some...thing about to go to jail.." he remarked.

Prisoner Zero bared its teeth at him, hissing as it was teleported away.

Amy Pond sat up groggily. "Mm.. what 'appened?"

Sighing, the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't really know, Pond... I just don't know..."

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

(about 1 year after Prisoner Zero)

She tried her hardest not to flinch as the Dalek approached again. Something dripped onto the floor, though if it was tears or sweat or blood she couldn't tell.

Her hands were chained above her head, keeping her barely dangling, toes barely brushing the floor. Thin ribbons of blood trailed down her arms from where the shackles bit her flesh, splattering onto the metal floor. Her hands clenched into fists.

She knew what was coming.

Muffling a shriek, she arched her back as it drew the charged rod against her naked chest and back, adding one more burned, bloody scar to all the rest. Scars upon scars upon scars.

The dalek clicked as it spoke. Asking the same question it had asked for centuries: "Tell me your se-CRETS!"

Again the rod dragged against her flesh, seeking what little unmarked skin she had left. Aside from her face, there wasn't much left.

Her head lolled limply forward, as it always did, red hair glistening, streaked darker with blood. Under her closed lids, her violet eyes searched endlessly, always looking for an escape. Her tears washed two trails through the grime on her cheeks; pale skin contrasting sharply with all the angry red. Her lips were mumbling, singing a song in a language the dalek knew too well.

The dalek whirred as it turned its eyespout back and forth in confusion.

"Ex-plain. EX-PLAIN" it wailed, gun-stick waving, as it tried to understand, as it always did.

She was singing, in a lost language.

She was singing, of hope and despair and years of pain and loneliness.

She was singing, sending her plea for help to the universe.

She was singing, in a lost language, a language few knew.

The language of Gallifrey.

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

"Amy, flip that switch there. No the big one, big one.. Oy! Rory! Take a peep out the door, will you? I think we're going by some interesting nebulas."

The Ponds hurried to follow the Doctor's commands, Rory casually sidling up to the Time Lord.

"Um.. Doctor.." he hesitated.

The Doctor ran his hand through his floppy hair (though it was pointless), and straightened his bowtie. Bowties are cool. A peaceful, yet confused expression came over his face. He cocked his head, as if listening to a song no one else could hear.

Rory sighed. "Doctor. Doc-tor."

Amy rolled her eyes at his attempt to catch the Doctor's attention. She swaggered up to him, leaning into his face and snapping in his ear. "OY! YOU! Rory's talkin' t'you."

He blinked rapidly a few times, startled. "Ah. Yes. Well. Did you hear that?"

The Ponds shook their heads no.

The Doctor frowned. "I thought I could hear.. someone... Never mind. What was it Rory?"

Rory shrugged, gesturing vaguely with his hands. "I don't really know. There's some sorta. Big.. blue glow-y thing bouncing against the TARDIS..."

Rushing to the doors, the Doctor threw them open (despite Rory's protests).

Sure enough, a melon-sized ball of blue energy shot into the pocket of his tweed jacket. The Doctor grinned, pulling out the psychic paper.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What.. exactly is that?"

He looked at the black leather wallet excitedly. "I've gotten a telepathic message. Some thought so strong that it literally-" He poked the air with his finger "-pierces a whole in the universe coming to land-" The wallet was brandished triumphantly "-in the psychic paper. One single thought that was so concentrated on that it was projected onto the Time Vortex."

Reading the message, his expression turned grim.

"What does it say?" Amy asked, leaning in.

Wordlessly, he turned it around.

On the white page was a red, almost bloody scrawl.

Two Words.

_Help Me_

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

Hey y'all! This story will be a DoctorxOC story.. This is my first attempt- please no flames! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism is always appreciated! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own DW... if I did then I wouldn't need to write this story- I would directly film it ;)

I don't like writing violence, so don't worry- the bloody torture stuff won't last long- only for another chapter or so (if that). Romance is soon to come!

Review my dears :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! Me again :) thankyouthankyouthankyou my dearies for reviewing, favorite-ing, and/or following my story! It's so inspiring to know that people actually read (and like!) my fic

To answer one reviewer's question: River Song DOES exist in this FF, just not as a love interest for the Doctor. I highly doubt she'll even be mentioned in the FF. So ya!

Cyber-cookies to whoever finds the Alice in Wonderland quote! it's pretty obvious...

Here we have: the meeting!

**Chapter 2:**

_**When Daleks Laugh: in which the Doctor snaps**_

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

The Doctor quickly ran to the console, handing the psychic paper to Amy.

He started pressing buttons, flipping switches, and typing something in the little black typewriter.

"Doctor..." Amy questioned, staring at the rapidly fading message. "What does that mean?"

Rory nodded."Yeah! If someone needs help that means there in a lotta trouble, right?"

The Doctor sighed. "Loads of trouble, Ponds. So much trouble that they've almost given up..but if I can just get the signal through..

The TARDIS shuddered, before plunging into the Time Vortex.

Grinning proudly, the Doctor turned to the bewildered couple. "We're going to make a house call..."

**VWORP VWORP VWORP VWORP**

The impact of the TARDIS landing knocked them all off their feet, effectively knocking the wind out of the trio. After a few deep breaths, the doctor asked, "All right ponds?"

Still gasping like a beached fish, Rory gave him a thumbs-up. Nodding in reply, the Doctor bounced to his feet.

Taking a look at the screen, he frowned. "We're here, Ponds. But it's not going to be good..."

They looked at him blankly. Rory raised his eyebrows at Amy, and she shrugged; replying to his silent conversation. Shadowing the Doctor, they followed him to the door. He threw them open.

"EXTERMINATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! **EX-TER-MIN-ATE!**"

The Doctor sighed. "Here we go again..."

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

The Doctor froze as the five Daleks moved forward. He checked the sonic screwdriver briefly, since it was tracking whom-ever was sending out the signal.

He grinned cockily, spreading his hands.

"Take me to your leader."

The Daleks clicked for a second, before making a harsh rasping, grating sound.

Amy raised an eyebrow, wincing slightly at the obnoxious noise. "Wot are they doing..?"

The doctor looked stunned. "Amelia Pond. We are witnessing something no one has ever witnessed before... Remember this as the day the Daleks laughed."

He frowned. "Daleks don't laugh. They just _don't. _It isn't in their programming, it just _isn't. _They physically should not be even _able_ to laugh. 1,000 years, and they decide right now. Why? What's the reason? They are suddenly able to show joy- a totally un-dalek emotion. It's not possible. "

Amy blinked, rubbing her ears. "I tend to find we discover at least six impossible things before breakfast."

The Doctor nodded. "True. But whoever is sending out the signal is in the same direction. We find them, we discover why daleks suddenly start laughing. Win win all around."

Rory looked even more worried than usual. "And that's a win win? Daleks? Scale of one to ten?"

The Doctor was fascinated. "One to ten... I'd say...Eleven. I mean. Logically, our mystery-telepathic communicator would need plenty of negative help to cause him or her to send such a strong distress signal." He smirked mirthlessly. "When could you find better help with that then daleks? "

Nodding sarcastically, Rory pressed his mouth into a thin line. "Laughing daleks.

Right. Laughing...daleks. Happy daleks." He threw his hands up. "What next?"

Linking arms with the pair, (Rory on the left, Amy on the right) the Doctor grinned. "Let's go find our friend in distress. You know, daleks and distress makes total sense; daleks, distress, distressing daleks..."

Using her (free) right hand, Amy straightened his red bowtie. "Raggedy man..." she smiled "Distressing daleks await."

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

The daleks seemed content to follow the Doctor's commands. When their laughing fit had ended, they drove off. The last dalek turned around, speaking in a commanding voice. "fol-LOW!"

They did.

It wasn't the room that made the Doctor snap. It wasn't all the daleks, standing (can daleks stand?) in a large semi-circle around the circular metal room. It wasn't even the simple fact that there were daleks alive in the first place.

It wasn't any of those things.

Amy's eyes were as wide as Rory's. "Oh my god.." she whispered. "I knew daleks were evil but this.."

It was the girl, hanging suspended from a chain in the center of the room.

Broken, bloody, and aching, she dangled limply from her hands, which were cuffed in some sort of metallic chain. Her red hair, so much like Amy's, was matted and stained with the blood that ran from cuts on her arms. She was naked, giving him the full extent of her injuries. Long ragged gashes scored her torso, legs, arms, and back. A single cut marred the right side of her face, forking like lightning, barely missing her eye. Her toes almost brushed the floor, only a few centimeters above the cold, stained metal. So much blood. So much pain.

Her eyelids fluttered slightly, revealing shocking violet eyes.

Violet met the Doctor's green, piercing him with the strength of her glare. Unlike the rest of her, her eyes seemed older, yet they had a vibrant rebellion to them.

From that one stare, the Doctor knew. Despite what the daleks did to her, for whatever reason, she hadn't given in. And he wouldn't allow them the time to break her.

She shuddered, eyes rolling up, head lolling. From blood loss or other factors, she was mercifully unconscious.

The Doctor dropped Amy's and Rory's arms, he was shaking so hard. He never thought, in his 1,000 years of life, he was capable of such anger.

He spoke softly, yet his voice contained barely restrained fury. "Why. Why the HELL did you monsters do this to her."

Hugging Rory for comfort, Amy felt a single tear roll down her cheek. "I'm very glad I'm not a dalek right now." she murmured. The Doctor was pissed. And for good reason

The daleks were silent. Glaring at them, the Doctor did his best to eg them into an answer. "Or should I say, what were the reasons you didn't have" he bared his teeth in a disgusted grimace, stalking up to the dalek closest to the girl. Leaning in close to the eyestalk, he vented his fury on it. Quiet fury, that seeps into cracks and destroys mountains. That was what happened when the Doctor snapped. The other daleks formed a protective group behind it. "You. Make. Me. Sick." he said, drawing out each word. "I thought I knew everything, but here's more: he

Daleks are cowards. Picking on smaller, weaker beings, too young to fight back."

The dalek clicked. "Doc-TOR! You know nothing of this. She is the last that is not the last. The female is older than she appears. The female is the ending and the beginning. She is the daleks longest kept secret!"

The Doctor blinked. "The daleks longest kept secret.." he mused "The final riddle is solved. The first and the last, hm? The end and beginning? I know one ending and beginning!" his voice rose as he took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. Lifting the top of the dalek's armour, he sonic-ed it quickly. The dalek reversed, crashing into the other daleks. Something was beeping.

It was practically screaming, "Forwards! Forwards! FORWARDS!"

Amy rushed to the Doctor's side, where he was frantically sonic-ing the girl's cuffs. He glanced at Rory. Nodding to Amy, the Doctor shouted, "Get her out of here! For once, please, PLEASE just go back to the TARDIS! For once! Just this one time! Please!"

Rory nodded, taking hold of Amy's arm. She nodded; this was one time she couldn't argue. They fled, Amy kicking one dalek out of her way as she went

Once the Doctor got the girl's hands free, he gently (but swiftly) laid her down, stripped off his beloved tweed jacket, and wrapped her in it, ignoring the blood that was staining the coat. Delicately, he picked her up and ran to the TARDIS, her head resting lightly on his shoulder. Rory slammed the door just before the dalek exploded, taking all the others with it.

The Doctor strode quickly past the console, barking orders over his shoulder. "Amy, there are bandages down the hall, to the left, behind the blue door. Fetch them please! Rory, you're a nurse; follow me!" Rushing, the Doctor carried the girl into the medical bay. A large white bed was in the center of the room; pain medications, cupboards, a sink, and various medical instruments.

Laying her carefully, he removed a steel bowl and a rag from the cupboard. Fussing motherly, the Doctor muttered, "Where is Amy? I need those bandages..."

He handed the bowl and rag to Rory, instructing, "Fill this; water from the sink, white powder from that cupboard- top shelf. We need to clean her up!"

On cue, Amy walked in, just as the Doctor removed his jacket from the girl's limp form. It was stained, but he ignored it, focussing on his patient. Rory handed him the bowl, giving the Doctor the rag so he could dip it in the slightly cloudy water.

He looked down at the girl with worried eyes. "Amy, Rory," he said softly "You may want to help me... Six hands is better than two. Rags are in the cupboard." They obeyed, falling over slightly as the TARDIS shuddered.

Amy looked around nervously. "Doctor... what's going on?"

The Doctor looked up. "I set the TARDIS into auto-pilot. She's just drifting in space right now."

Amy nodded. "Oh. I wonder who she is.."

He was grim. "If she makes it, I hope she will tell us..."

He steeled himself, inspecting the girl and trying to find her worst injuries. The deepest was on her side; it started on her right shoulder, forked between her breasts, carving its path to her left hip.

She moaned softly as the Doctor gently cleaned the wound. He murmured a few soothing lines of Gallifreyian, hoping that it would calm her, despite the fact that she wouldn't understand the worlds (or even hear him, most likely). Surprisingly, she stilled, sinking back into total unconsciousness.

Amy glanced up at him questioningly from where she was rinsing the blood from the girl's left leg. The Doctor shrugged noncommittally.

Rory was fiddling with a alien-looking stethoscope. Fitting it to his ears, he pressed it to the left side of her chest.

Then he frowned.

The Doctor rinsed his rag. "Something wrong, Rory?"

Rory shook his head. "No... I think.. I think your stethoscope has an echo though.."

Amy's eyes widened. "No. Way... It's not possible!" She cocked her head. "I thought they were all dead!"

The Doctor snatched the stethoscope from Rory, who protested weakly. "I don't think..."

Holding up a finger, the Doctor closed his eyes, listening intently. Hesitantly, he moved the stethoscope to the right side of her chest. All the blood drained from his face.

"It's not possible..."

He listened again, apparently having a conversation with himself.

"No.. NO! Yes! It is!"

He smiled wanly. "She's got two hearts..."

And then he did something that he never had done before.

He fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Helllooooo! I'm not abandoning you guys yet!

Sorry for the looooong delay- highschool and all that. I've also been caught up with my Torchwood/Doctor Who crossover-Eternally Yours. If you like this story, check it out- I'm going to eventually write a merge chapter (just like the two shows in real life)

Here it is- please review! I write faster when you do (hint hint) ;)

Have fun(:

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

Amy jumped when the Doctor collapsed, squeaking in surprise. Rory was blinking very fast, clearly flustered. "But..But... They're dead. Aren't they all dead? The time lords?!"

Amy groaned, struggling to lift the limp Doctor. "Ugh! Oi! Stupid face- help me wit' 'im!"

Placing one of his arms around her shoulders, Rory took the other. With a final lift, they had the Doctor upright, but his feet still trailed limply. Amy sighed.

"For a stick of a man, he sure weighs a ton.."

"Course 'e does, why would it be easy?"

"Hush Rory!"

"Don't hush me!"

"No! Just.. Shhh!"

"I don't-"

"Shut _up_, Rory!"

"I don't-"

"Just _look!"_

Rory's jaw dropped. The girl on the bed was glowing- a sort of gold dust smoking from her lips and fingertips. The Doctor moaned softly.

Amy used her free hand to tap his cheek."Come back Doctor, we need ya.."

She glanced at the glowing girl on the bed. "Something weird is going on..."

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

Like a switch flipping on, the Doctor jumped upright. "What did I miss?"

Amy pointed, and the Doctor stared. "Oh."

Rory sighed. "How _does _he do that?"

Rolling her eyes, Amy nodded, pointing to the bed with her chin. "Yes. Oh. Now would you _please _tell me _what _is going on?"

The Doctor fidgeted nervously with his bowtie. "Well..ah..y'see.. She's regenerating."

Rory and Amy sighed in unison. "What?"

Taking out the sonic screwdriver, he scanned the time lord on the bed.

Letting out a cry of frustration, he smacked the screwdriver against his hand, and scanned her again. "It can't be right...can't be-I mean they're all dead! I killed them.. All me all gone.." He continued to babble, running a hand through his hair, clicking the screwdriver on and off.

Amy gave Rory a look of 'why me?'

And promptly slapped the Doctor.

Rubbing his stinging cheek, the Doctor shook his head. "Whoo- cleared my head. Thank you Pond."

Amy grinned. "Anytime!"

Scanning the girl for a final time, the Doctor gulped. "Well. She is in fact, a time lord. Two hearts, the lot. But.. Ughh.. There's something I'm missing here! I mean, how did the Daleks get her- why would they torture her- what did they want? And more importantly, how is she even here...?"

The glowing stopped, allowing the three time travelers to see her face.

The Doctor was by her side in an instant. He blinked, confused. "She's still the same.. Why didn't it work?"

True enough, she was very similar. Red hair barely brushed her chin, now clean and free of grime. All of her wounds had healed- save for a scare on the right side of her face- looking like a white flash of lightning. Quickly, the Doctor scanned her body for the wounds that were the there moments before.

Amy smiled behind her hands. "Doctor.."

The Doctor didn't look up, still scanning the girl's face. "Yes?"

Allowing a full grin to show, Amy laughed. "Shouldn't we get her some clothes..?"

His ears turned pink. "Yes. I'll.. I'll.. Do that. Right away- don't.. Run off, or.. I'll just.."

He quickly ran out of the room. Amy threw up her hands. "Two new things- the Doctor blushes and faints. Haha! I'll never let him forget this..."

Holding a finger to her lips, Amy motioned for Rory to follow.

Glancing down the hallway, they giggled at the Doctor.

Who was currently dancing with himself and laughing at the top of his voice.

Amy sniffed slightly, grinning so hard her cheeks hurt.

Rory quietly covered the girl with a blanket, tiptoeing out of the room with Amy.

The TARDIS hummed quietly around them. Her Thief was happy; so was she.

The girl sang softly in her sleep. Every now and then she coughed, gold dust floating up into the air.

She smiled sweetly.

Away in the giant wardrobe of the TARDIS, the Doctor was trying to find clothes for her.

Arm-in-arm, Amy and Rory skipped into the room. The Doctor grinned, grabbing their hands and spinning around.

He laughed, grinning. "Isn't it-"

"-I know!" Amy smiled. The mood was infectious- no one could be upset. "I think you heard her singing before."

The Doctor continued smiling, not really paying attention. "Mmmm... Yes.."

Sifting through a rack of clothes, Amy grabbed a set of fleece pajamas- TARDIS blue shirt and black pants. She also picked up some socks and underwear. "Boys..." She nodded to them. "I'll be seeing you in a few."

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

The girl was still limp after Amy dressed her. Even though she was thin, she looked strong- muscles were visible slightly on her arms.

The Doctor hesitated outside the room before entering. Rory trailed behind him.

Amy looked up. "You're just in time. Can you take her? I need to change the sheets."

The Doctor pulled up a chair, causing them to all wince in unison at the screech it made against the floor. The girl moaned softly, tensing in her sleep and curling into a ball. Hesitantly, the Doctor brushed a gentle hand down her face, causing her to smile.

Slowly, he slid his arms under her, picking her up bridal-style. Sitting down in the chair, he waited for Amy to finish changing the blood stained sheets.

Rory watched silently.

The girl hummed to herself, curling closer to the Doctor, her head on his shoulder. Her fingers twitched, causing the Doctor's hand to be entangled in hers. He laced his fingers with hers, watching nervously for her reaction.

The Doctor gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm not alone..." He sniffed, brushing two fingers against his cheek. Surprised, he rubbed his damp fingers together, smiling. "Happy tears..."

Amy leaned into Rory. "That is so sweet..." She whispered, nuzzling his neck and interlacing her fingers with his. Rory placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Mm.. Yes. Shall we?"

Smiling suggestively, she dragged her husband out of the room, leaving the Doctor alone with the girl.

As the seconds passed into minutes, the Doctor's head drooped. Soon he was slumbering, still holding her, not quite ready to let go.

And around them, the TARDIS hummed.

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

Watcha think?

Questions? Comments? Ideas?

(; Review my dearies!

(It makes me write faster...hint hint)

~Dark Moons


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all! I'm baaaaaack and back in business! ;)

I'm sooo glad for all the people who reviewed- thankyouthankyouthankyou(: It means so much to me that people actually read this! ^.^

Can't say this enough- you guys seriously rock, and are awesome. *distributes fishfingers and custard to all*

Here's another chapter- and we all want to learn about the mysterious girl that everyone's been so excited about! It's slow, but I swear- next chapter will be the revealing! *does happy dance*

Happy belated Halloween, hope you guys all are ok from the hurricane...

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

The Doctor woke well-rested and strangely... Safe. Since when did that happen? Not really feeling like opening his eyes, he just waited for sleep to come again.

Something was wrong.. in a fantastically right way.

His hearts were beating faster than normal, and he knew he should be happy about something...

Finally opening his eyes, he glanced down, a wide grin splitting his face when he saw the sleeping girl- _time lord_- still curled up on his lap.

Brilliant.

Gently brushing a reddish lock of hair out of her face, he jumped slightly when she coughed, leaning away from the gold dust floating up from her lips. Her eyelids flickered slightly, causing him to freeze. With a sigh, she breathed out a final burst of energy before resuming a deep sleep once more. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair (though it only made it flop in his face even more). With careful eyes, he assessed her whole form. She was.. Beautiful, in every way. Just (maybe) being a Time Lord made her beautiful enough, but she... She was stunning. And a mystery...

Still not done yet... how strange. She'd had at least 15 hours by now.. had something gone wrong?

He frowned. It was possible to divert post-regeneration energy too keep present form, but why would she wish to do that? And even more disconcerting was the white lightning-like scar on the right side of her face. Regeneration heals _all_ wounds, scars included. Had she kept it? He didn't know it was possible. Groaning in confusion, he rubbed the back of his neck.

There were too many questions. Questioning questioning questions...

She was peaceful and still- _far_ too still for his liking- on the bed. Glancing over her fondly once more, he couldn't help but think to himself, once again...

_I'm not alone_

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

The rest of the day passed in a whirlwind of emotions and preparations. Amy and Rory, looking slightly disheveled, appeared out of their bedroom. Walking along hand-in-hand, they sat in the hammock under the floor of the console. Amy was wearing one of Rory's shirts (Blue) and a pair of fuzzy pants- that even had small TARDIS's on them (the ship thought of everything); Rory was wearing a white V-neck T-shirt (Amy told him he looked sexy) with green-and-black checkered sweatpants. Comfy and stylish, Amy had said.

She glanced up at the Doctor through the grate floor (he was currently above them, pushing buttons and whatnot at the console) and muttered to Rory, "We really need to do something about those bunk beds..."

He smiled, looping an arm around his wife. "Mm.. Yes... They're _far_ to small.."

She growled playfully, nipping his neck lightly. Rory in return placed gentle kisses on her jawline.

Above them, the Doctor, oblivious to their romance, talked to himself (as he often did), and hummed snatches of Gallifreyian in the back of his throat. Nothing made sense, (even more than usual) just random statements that popped into his already-hyper mind. He was far to excited to really think about what he was actually saying... Whatever popped into his head. Like a third-grader with a crush on the popular girl, he was mostly- but not completely- drunk on happiness. He was always conscious of his surroundings- it would take something monumental to actually make him unaware.

His head spun, still trying to grasp the concept- he was no longer alone! Never again would he have to carry the burden of being the last, the single one with Gallifreyian DNA in all of the galaxies! At last there was someone he could truly connect to on all levels- one of his species! As much as he loved humans, they just weren't the same...

Snapping out of his thoughts, he realized that the Ponds weren't in sight. He sighed, pretending to be upset.

Looping his arms through the railing, the Doctor swung upside-down to glare at them playfully, his longish hair hanging straight up. Well, up to him.

"I am being extremely clever up here, but no one is standing around looking impressed! Ponds! We have a guest (hopefully permanent) but still a resident without bunk or keep! C'mon- I need a room, clothes, et cetera! Up! Up! Let's go! Geronimo!"

Amy laughed. "Oh, Doctor, you just have to be the center of attention, don't ye?"

Rory pouted at the interruption, leading his wife up the stairs. "Why ever wouldn't he be?"

Looking triumphant, Amy replied, "And this all rhymes, see?"

Rory sighed. It was going to be an interesting day...

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

Leaving breakfast plans in Amy's capable hands, The Doctor laughed aloud.

Choosing a door at random, he spun around and clapped his hands. "Ok, old girl, Sexy, where too? Show me the room!"

The ship hummed quietly in response, as she always did.

The door was green, with the delicate stencil of a blue flower in the center.

Throwing it open, he grinned.

A beautiful canopy bed was pushed against the side of the slightly-round room. The walls were a pale orange-purple (strange as it sounds), the exact shade as dawn before the sun rises.

Instead of a canopy, four potted plants had been placed at the base of each bedpost- vines twisted up and around, forming a thick covering over the top of the bed. More vines- flowering- hung down, barely forming a protective shield around the bed.

The Doctor smiled. He knew what types of plants these were. Hardly earth plants, but from a distant planet where the inhabitants gardened for a living. If he remembered correctly, he had nicknamed them the "Firebirds"- because of their wings and natural glowing ability, much like fireflies. Beautiful people. He inspected the vines and flowers with pleasure.

The blooms were the size of tennis balls, yet wide open and trumpeted. Deep blue on the outside, the insides were purple, with tiny luminescent spots glowing deep in the throat of the flowers. They hummed softly; giving off a sweet scent (similar to a plumeria) every time they pulsed with light. Black heart shaped leaves clustered behind every flower, veined with more glowing spots. They appeared almost skeletal, in a strange way.

He snapped his fingers, causing the flowers to coo. With hardly a rustle, the vines swept back, revealing the bed beneath.

Illuminated by the Firebird flowers, the sheets were pale green; a darker green quilt was folded up at the base of the bed, embroidered with vines and purple violets- the exact same color as the mystery girl's eyes. Richly colored pillows were at the top of the bed, dyed with the same hues as the flowers on and around the canopy. One flower, larger than the others, hung down at the head of the bed. It shone brightly, proving a sort of natural reading lamp. When he snapped his fingers again, it went out.

A black wardrobe was at the end of the bed, waiting to be filled. The Doctor couldn't wait until the girl woke up- who knows when the last time was she wore clothes? The thought made him blush slightly. That was getting to be an annoying habit, since this girl came along. Struggling to focus, he backtracked. Right. Clothes. Hopefully she didn't have a taste for super-long scarves...He ran his tongue over his lips nervously. It was going to be _soooo_ hard to keep on topic...

A matching black writing desk was near the head of the bed- a single clump of Firebird had been placed on top of it as a light. Paper, pens, and other art supplies were in on a shelf under the desk. Next to the comfy-looking (black) velvet chair was a fountain of some sort- water rose up 4-or-so feet from a shiny bowl, only to form a transparent looking-glass. When he touched it, the mirror shimmered and rippled- the water only continuing to flow in a loop- up, down, up, down. Taking a sip, he grinned.

A mirror/drinking fountain. Patting the wall, he murmured, "Trust you to think of everything, old girl. Thanks"

And the ship hummed.

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

Carrying the girl to her room wasn't as bad as he had originally thought. However, he was slightly surprised- somehow, in her sleep, she had managed to don his beloved tweed jacket. Amy had washed and folded it for him only hours before, removing the bloodstains and leaving it for the Doctor to find when he woke up- he had overlooked it in his desire to not wake up the girl. He smiled, slightly nervous. She was already wearing his clothes?

Laughing at his quick assumptions, he realized the real reason. She could smell him on the jacket.

Just like how he could smell the Master from anywhere on Earth years back, she could smell the Time Lord in him. Just like he could smell her.. Oh, painfully sweet and totally familiar... How he'd missed that, smelling his own kind.

Scooping her up, her head rested on his shoulder. She moaned softly, tittering quietly when her nose bumped his neck. He stiffened, breathing in sharply. Her breath puffed softly against his neck, warm and gentle and driving him crazy. She nuzzled his neck, liking the heat of him. He groaned- If he didn't hurry up he was going to-

"Doctor!"

He jumped guiltily, yelping in surprise. Turning sharply, he faced Amy, who had called his name.

She snickered triumphantly, scottish accent thickening sarcastically. "Luvely shade of red you're sporting their Doctah... Pray tell, what ever were you thinking about?"

The Doctor flushed even more. He stammered nervously. "Ah, I, well, I, ah, y'see, um, no. Yes! No! Oh! Just.. Just... Open the bloody door, will you?" He gestured to the green door with his elbow (since his hands were full), hoping to soon flee and save his damaged pride. With an elegant bow, Amy opened the Green door, and proceeded to waltz into the room. Her jaw dropped. "What.. What.. _How?_ What flowers even are those?!"

The Doctor smiled. "I call them Firebird flowers- named after the people of the planet. Well, my name for them. Busy busy people, the Firebirds- always flapping about and gardening- best flowers in this universe. And don't forget their bananas- oh-ho-ho! Best in all the galaxies! I've been meaning to take the TARDIS there again, maybe when this girl wakes up... Sorry, could you snap your fingers?"

Amy quirked an eyebrow. "Snap my fingers? What ever for?"

He gritted his teeth; the girl in his arms was shifting _far_ too much for his liking. "Amy, come on, _please?_"

She grinned, sitting down on the squashy black velvet chair. "Oooh, I like seeing you beg. Ask nicely?"

"Amyyyyy..." He whined, struggling to remain in control.

She rolled her eyes. "_Fine._" With a loud _snap_ she clicked her fingers, watching in awe as the curtain of vines moved to reveal the bed. She rose to lift the covers, and assist the Doctor to settle the girl. She smiled behind her hand as he fussed motherly over the the girl, smoothing her hair.

Amy took note of everything: the worry in his eyes; when his hands lingered a fraction of a second too long on her cheek, tracing her scar...

They both looked up when Rory entered the room, carrying a tray laden with bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice.

Amy stiffened.

Her boys blinked. "What?"

They looked down at the bed, to where her finger pointed.

The Doctor looked down, staring into lavender eyes.

Wide and aware of all of her surroundings.

The girl was awake.

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

So? What do'y think?

Names? Background? Give me some tips! ;)

oh, and since you are all such luvverly people, here's the Doctor for ya ;)

\\\\\

|^.^|

0o0 **/**

/ | \/

Review my dearies!

~Dark Moons


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all! I know this is delayed, but...

I'm back!

Here we have: the awakening!

thank you for all the amazing reviews I'm getting- almost 50 so far! Thanks so much!

A big thanks to everyone who had given me suggestions and get-wells- I really appreciate it! ^.^

I really like the suggestions of Luna and The Keeper- what do you guys think? Vote on my page!

*drum roll please...*

_This is talking in Gallifreyian_

"This is normal talking"

:This is talking in memories:

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

The Doctor breathed in sharply, cautiously sitting down on the foot of the bed. He swallowed. "Amy, Rory, our guest is awake. Hello!" His hands fiddled nervously on his lap, glancing quickly at Amy. "Maybe she doesn't speak human..Um.. Well... I..." He was drawing a blank. That _never_ happened.

Amy motioned for Rory to put down the breakfast tray that he was still holding. Rory blinked. "Wha- oh." Setting the tray down, he sat down in the black chair next to her. It was more of a couch, actually.

Amy smiled softly. The Doctor was nervous. And it was beautiful.

She snuggled up next to Rory, who put his arm around her. "Well Doctor, what about... You know... Home language?"

The Doctor paled again. "Oh, yes.. Quite. I was planning on that next."

Amy stared at him. "You forgot, didn't you, you silly man."

He sniffed, brushing his nose worriedly. "Course I did. I have a big, beautiful Time Lord in front of me, what do I think to do? Talk human to her."

The girl shifted slightly, blinking owlishly. She tensed when the Doctor rushed to help her up, but allowed him to prop her up with pillows before he sat again at the foot of the bed. Her rather large lavender eyes were still tired-looking, but she was fully aware of what was going on. Her gaze was gentle around her, taking everything in, but lingering on certain details; The Doctor; the shape of the room she was in; the harsh language being spoken around her; and of course, the fact she wasn't hurting. That was a blissful sensation.

Amy glanced sideways at Rory. "I don't know if we should be offended by that statement, Doctor.."

"Ah..." The Doctor twitched. "AH..."

Rory raised an eyebrow. Amy soon followed suit.

"CHOO!"

All of them (including the girl on the bed) jumped when the Doctor sneezed. He sniffed apologetically. "Sorry.. Must be some sort of.. Something, in this room, or.."

He trailed off at the wonderful tinkling laugh that seemed to float in out of nowhere. A quiet, peaceful laugh. Unused for a long time.

The girl was sitting contentedly, arms-folded, laughing at him. Amy soon joined her; even Rory managed to crack a grin at the absurdity of the situation. The Doctor smiled. And froze.

The girl's lips were moving. Talking, in a melodic, _beautiful_ language he never thought to hear again. _You..funny._

The Doctor was almost crying. It was so beautiful. _You speak? _He asked, pointing to her and then himself. _I am known as the Doctor.. What is your calling? _There wasn't a specific way of saying "name" in Gallifreyian- there were true names, and what one was known by- and even more specific, what to call past regenerations. It was a complicated system.

The girl's eyes lit up at his response. She grew excited, calling _Please, show me! Are you- like me? I am alone... Alone... No name, anymore. Too many of me, long ago.. Keeper. Luna. Long many. _Her voice grew sad. The Doctor's eyes widened at what she was implying. No one had used her name in so long, it was forgotten.

Kneeling next to the bed, he took her hands in his. She was still sitting. Gently, he placed her hands on either side of his chest. This was better. There were no words for this.

Quietly, Amy nudged Rory out the door. As much as she wanted to see this, she had no part in it. They would be of no use here.

With her fingers splayed, the girl could feel his heartbeats. Her eyes widened, a tear slipping down her cheek. _No! Can't- be. I am alone! That why daleks take me. I am last! Why...? That why you smell so good! _She glanced up, seeing her own pain mirrored in his eyes, despite the fact that they both laughed at her statement. She smiled. _Two. Good number. Right number. Lives should have two. Not alone. You are.. People. My People. I.. No reason to talk, many years. Two hundred fifty. Make daleks angry when I did not talk. It be fun. I learn, though. I.. Will talk better, yes?_

Taking his hands, she pressed them onto her chest, allowing him to feel her heartbeats, mirroring his act; and act of trust. Her hands covered his, her eyes darting up into his face worriedly for his reaction.

The pure joy in his eyes was overwhelming. Hesitantly, the Doctor pulled her against his chest, wrapping her in the protection of his embrace. _You are not alone. Keeper. Luna?.. _He whispered, burying his nose in her hair. She eagerly snuggled into his arms, only a few inches shorter than he was. His voice was warm near her ear. _You will never be alone. _

Pulling back slightly, the girl looked up into his eyes again. "You speak... English, yes? Human, language?" Her accent was slightly clipped, clearly worried about her grammar. He laughed. "Yes, that tends to be the native around here. Though there are a few others. Funny beings, humans.. Always running about and panicking."

The girl led him to the black couch/chair. Lounge? Yes, The Doctor mused. Definitely a lounge.

Sitting him down, she held up her hands. "Many years with daleks. I show you?"

He nodded. Delicately, she touched her fingers to either side of his forehead.

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

Surrounded by a golden sphere, her mind gently nudged against his- a blue box. She knocked lightly.

_May I come in, Doctorr? _

Her mind-voice rolled his name, tasting it, testing it, holding out the 'r'.

He smiled, willingly letting her through.

Swept away, he watched her memories as she narrated, a ghost form of her whispering over his shoulder. He couldn't hear her, couldn't interact with her memories, but she was there none the less. He watched the scene in front of him.

A pretty blond woman was laughing, talking to someone at a table. The rest of the scene was hidden in a golden mist.

_That's the pretty one..._ She mused _The pretty boy... Master. He was the Master. Not pretty anymore, not nice. I was young then, one hundred fifty-two. Many years, much time. Much change._

The mist swirled back again, revealing a new scene. The beautiful red mountains of Gallifrey stood out against the orange sky- a sky filled with fire. The blond woman was crying, holding the hand of a dying elder. Her words were muffled.

:Don't leave me!:

The old man smiled. :You shall go as the Keeper- for you keep all the knowledge of our people. You will be last- but stay strong, my Luna!: He fell limp, eyes dim.

The newly-named Keeper sobbed harder. :No! Regenerate! You must come back!:

But it was too late.

_He was my teacher- The Teacher. _The girl's voice was back again, soft and sad. _He died that day, with the rest of our people in the great city. We all drowned in fire. I was burdened with the history and teachings of an entire race. I was the Keeper of all learnings. _

Still weeping, the Keeper below bared her wrist, revealing a Vortex Manipulator. Putting on a strong face, she started to sing, pressing a few buttons on the wristband. A Dalek clicked nearby, priming its weapon to fire. In a flash of light, the woman was gone- only a faint trace of her song remained.

At that exact moment, fire surged up as the beautiful planet of Gallifrey exploded- taking the Daleks and Time Lords with it.

_I went to earth.. _The Keeper breathed, leading him to the new setting. Here, a tall black-haired woman with piercing blue eyes was in a pinstripe suit- in the crook of one arm was a old (rather large) rug handbag, in her other hand was a parrot-headed umbrella. Her eyes had a old quality to them- old eyes in a young face. Her lips were a lovely shade of red, perfectly contrasting against the black hat on her head, and matching the ribbon in her hair.

_There, I became a frequent player in myths and fantasies, in my middle years- I was around five hundred, now. There actually was a Mary Poppins, once- I was she. Practically perfect in every way. That was my... Third regeneration? Quite snooty and prim, that one. I did the one thing I could never do with a human- raise children. Many years I did this... Always moving on once I would seem too young. _

The woman in the setting examined her umbrella, before opening it. Faintly, the sound of a Sonic sounded from the parrot's mouth, right before she closed it again. A sonic umbrella- brilliant! A light-footed man in chimney-sweep attire bowed clumsily, bidding her hello. She flushed a light pink, smiling brightly. He offered her his arm with a knowing smile, she accepted happily, linking her arm with his. They skipped off, their faint laughter adding a quiet melody to the area.

The Keeper's mind-voice was sad. _I never saw him again.. When the Daleks took me, he was left behind. I know not what happened. Daleks took me for many years- I changed many times... Wanted to know secrets of Gallifrey- everything, all, nothing left. I knew all secrets, I kept all knowledge. If one being in all of time and space knew, it was I, the Keeper._

Now, the black-haired woman was struggling, bound from the ceiling by a set of shackles. She was wearing a tattered white dress- a wedding dress, the Doctor realized. Blood seeped from cuts along her arms and thighs. Several Daleks lorded over her, brandishing several different implements of pain.

:Tell me your se-crets!: The Dalek screamed angrily, brandishing a charged rod.

Her hair coming askew from her once-neat bun, the woman grinned, tired. :Boys...: She panted, :You'll always be asking that.: She broke off in a muffled scream when the Dalek brushed the rod next to her skin. A few touches later, the Dalek repeated its question, only to have her laugh mockingly. Again and again, over a sped-up portion of time, the Doctor watched as time passed- she was always laughing, confident, despite the hell she was going through. She regenerated several times, but as time passed, she changed less-and-less.

_I learned to control the regeneration energy_, She whispered, _It made the Daleks angry when I stayed the same, at my benefit- I can now regenerate as many times as I want, staying the same person. I still sometimes change... my eyes, hair, body type, hight... Small things. I used to have darker skin, you know, when you found me. That was my problem- I loved to anger the Daleks. It was my one and only pleasure. It made them angry when I laughed, too. Rather dull, the Daleks. Singing always confused them. I had nothing to do, so I counted. I was with them many, many years- but I never gave up hope. Someone would come. They had to. I couldn't give up hope- it was all I had left, aside from my wits. My mind had run off long ago. Days turned into weeks, weeks, months, years... I was with the Daleks for.. Oh... Two hundred fifty years? They got smart, after a time. If they pushed me too far, I would heal. They didn't want that. They figured it out. I'm now on my eighth regeneration- I am one thousand and eleven. But I still have a infinite number ahead of me. I refuse to let my people die out. _

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

With a feeling akin to plunging out of ice water, the Doctor exited her mind, and found himself and the Keeper sprawled on her bed- both breathing heavily. Slowly, she removed her fingers from his forehead. In a smooth movement, the Doctor sat up quickly, his long legs somewhat tangled with hers. She giggled into her hand when he stood up, only to fall over. His shoelaces had been tied together by some nimble fingers.

Hopping upright, he gave her a 'Look'. "When, you clever clever girl, did you find time to do that?!" He exclaimed, hurriedly retying his laces.

She smiled secretively. "Magician never reveals her secrets."

The Doctor scoffed. "No, she just keeps them...Keeper.. Makes sense. What do you want me to call you, by the way? I never quite... Caught.. Ah..." he trailed off weakly.

She was blinking reeeaaally slowly, licking her lips as she did so. It was a horribly distracting movement to the Doctor. Standing up slightly, her legs wobbled. She laughed- a clear, loud, wild laugh. "I haven't walked in years! It's so.. new! Here I go! Catch me!" She squealed, throwing herself forward like a baby taking its first steps.

With a "Oof!" she fell on top of him, her nose only inches from his, her legs loosely tucked around his waist, one hand on either side of his head. He swallowed nervously, causing her to redden slightly, leaning down. He shook hair out of his eyes, then twitched as something poked his waist, causing him to emit a muffled grunt. A smile played around his lips.

Brushing a hand up his side again, she laughed wickedly at his reaction. With a whoop, she started a full-out tickle fight, grinning proudly as he squirmed under her. The Doctor cleared his throat, getting her attention for a minute. Honestly, she had a attention span worse than a two-year-old's.

While she was distracted for that fraction of a second, the Doctor deftly flipped them over, landing so she was on top. Sprawled on the ground, breathing hard, he realized again just how beautiful she was, even as she laughed like a wicked child; her orangey-red hair surrounding her like a halo, beautiful lavender eyes blinking up at him. Her laugh died off when she saw him examining her.

Her eyes were half-lidded. The Doctor laughed himself- the mood was infectious. She looked up at him through her lashes. "I haven't laughed in so long..." She whispered. "It's good to laugh..." She gently brushed her lips against his, for only a fraction of a second. "Thank you."

The Doctor leaned his forehead against hers, slightly shocked by her kiss. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb gently, savoring her- her touch, the memory of her kiss, everything. "Just what the Doctor ordered..."

A cough behind them made the Doctor hurriedly fall backward off of the Keeper, his ears and cheeks beet-red.

Amy Pond _really_ tried to keep a straight face, honest she did. But it was just too funny- watching the romantic tension unfold between the Doctor and the new girl. Clutching her sides, she slid to the ground, laughing hard. "I..I. Can't leave you alone f-for a, hahaha, a minute!" She gasped out. "You're l-like rabbits, you are! Oh.. Oh... Hahaha!"

The Keeper joined in, soon the pair of them were both laughing as hard as they could. The Doctor reddened slightly. "Oy! I..I...I...I.."

He stamped his foot and straightened his bowtie. "It's _not_ what it looks like, Madam Pond." He pulled a straight face.

Amy put her hands on her hips, mocking his voice. "S'not what it looks like, Doctor."

The Keeper giggled. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. She waved back. Amy snorted, bringing her to his attention. Meanwhile, the Keeper had snuck around behind him.

"Oof." A pillow smacked him perfectly in the face. The Keeper grinned triumphantly, wielding said pillow proudly. She fluttered her lashes innocently. His jacket was worn loosely around her shoulders, comfy and soft.

Still straight faced, the Doctor slowly picked up another pillow from the bed, tossing one to Amy. He narrowed his eyes. Breaking out into a grin, he shouted, "Pillow fight!"

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

Rory was extremely confused when he walked in, to see his wife, the Doctor, and the strange girl laughing themselves into tears, sprawled out on the floor, feathers raining down from the ruined pillows. A single feather lighted on the girl's nose. The Doctor blew it off, where it floated to rest on Rory's head.

That was it. No one could keep a straight face.

The TARDIS rang with their merriment. It was just too funny.

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

Wow! That was fun! Give me ideas- don't forget to vote on my profile for names! Winner will be the name used most often.

I'm always looking for new plot branches etc- I'm open to suggestions!

Who knows- if you guys give me a character, they might be incorporated... *hint*

I'm out- here we have all 2,900 words! ^.^ Till next time!

Review my dears!

~Dark Moons


	6. AN (again)

**BTW this is a notice that there is a new chapter up (listed as chapter 5) **

**SOOOOOO yeah. Read on! (or read back?)**

**I'm going to be waiiiting to heeaaarrr from youuu all ^.^ **

**Reviews always appreciated... *winkwinknudgenudge***

**Till next time my dearies!**

**~Dark Moons**


	7. Chapter 6

HELLO ALL! I have not died! I know! It's fantastic!

I've actually had this written up for a while now… Just keep forgetting to post it ;)

Now, I know I have almost ALMOST no excuse for my month-long departure- HOWEVER I do have some excuse. I am/have been writing a book for my sister/mom for Christmas, (based on Dark Shadows) and it has been taking up allllll of my free time… I thought that I would have more free time over break (guess not!). And the stupid writer that I am, I also started more 'fics… Darkness Inside (Dark Shadows) and Dear Sherlock (Sherlock) are two of them- check 'em out!

I just need to vent my writing stuff when I'm really in love with a show/movie.. ;) you know how it is…

I really need to stop.. but here's the chapter you've all been waiting so patiently for! Who else saw the Christmas special? I loved it ^.^ no spoilers but they make a good couple…

Also, thank you all for all the lovely reviews/follows/favorites I'm getting- it really keeps me writing!

Ah well, here you go! Little filler chapter… Please give feedback/plot suggestions ^.^ I love hearing from you guys...

Allons-y!

Song listened to: Moving Too Fast (The Last 5 Years - Broadway)

_Did I just hear an alarm start ringin'?/Did I hear sirens go flyin' past/Though I don't know what tomorrow's bringin'/I got a singular impression things are moving too fast_

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

The Keeper laughed, twirling around happily. "Who would've thought someone would have this many clothes! Especially a _man._"

"The TARDIS stores everything I've ever collected over my travels," The Doctor replied, brushing his floppy hair out of his eyes, "Or creates what I need when the occasion occurs." He leaned against the spiral railing, watching with pleasure as his companion marveled at all the colors and sizes. It was amazing how much she had advanced in the two days following her awakening - she had also adopted quite an interesting personality, deciding (to the Doctor's dismay) that her favorite sport was to embarrass him whenever she could (which was almost always). Amy had also greatly encouraged Luna's new sport, with Rory adding tips and hints along the way. It was great fun (and a great tease for the Doctor)

"That would explain all the lady clothes…" Luna said, when a tangle of bright colors caught her eye.

Her fingers grazed on a knitted scarf that was looped haphazardly over a hanger. With a smile, she coiled it loosely around her neck, only to dissolve in giggles when she tripped on the long ends, to fall (once again) into the Doctor's arms, only to twirl neatly out of his grasp. Leaning on the railing next to him, the Keeper hid a smile at his frustrated expression, completely aware of the discomfort that she caused him. Unwinding the scarf from around her neck, she replaced it on a hanger behind her. "You wore this." She said matter-of-factly.

He blinked, surprised. "How'd you know?"

Grabbing some more articles of clothing, Luna smirked. "You told me just now. Say, you got a changing room? Unless you want to watch…" She winked flirtatiously, causing him to redden.

His voice cracked. "NO- ahem! -no need for that! We don't need any changing right here! Right down the stairs, two lefts one right left again fourth door down the hall." He blurted.

Without warning, she leaned against the Doctor in such a way that she was barely pressed against him, effortlessly pinning him to the railing. Blushing furiously, he struggled to lightly push her away, stammering "K-Keeper w-what are you-"

Putting a finger to his lips, she silenced him, her other hand gently trailing over his cheek. "Luna, please. Keeper sounds far too formal."

As he opened his mouth to reply, she ran up the stairs a few steps and snatched another article of clothing. Racing back down again, she was by his side, leaning over the railing. The winding metal of the staircase glinted, continuing for several more floors below them. She placed her bundle on her lap and sat on the railing. With a whoop, she slid down the railing, laughing as she increased speed.

Shaking his head at her antics, the Doctor didn't hesitate. With a loud laugh, he joined her. "Why haven't I tried this before?!" He cried, his hair blown all over his face as he picked up momentum.

Luna yelped when a weight hit her from behind, knocking her off her feet and sending both her and the weight head-over-heels.

With an amused expression, Luna said, "Doctor, you don't have to be so forward… No need to throw yourself all over me." She winked cheekily. "I get the message..."

_How could one bloody woman make a fool of him so often?_ The Doctor mentally chided himself, unable to get over their close proximity. Every breath or beat of her hearts seemed to be much louder and apparent to him. Luckily, he had landed with a hand firmly planted on the ground, on either side of her head. He growled at himself, causing her to giggle. He was falling all over his feet in her presence. It was almost as if she cast a spell over him - causing him to lose his abilities of thought and speech that usumally made him cleverer than all around him. He was the _Doctor - _more brilliant and fantastic than everyone else in most of time and space, for Pete's sake!

"Uh…Uh…Uh… S-sorry, pardon me, excuse me-" He stammered, inwardly angry at his flaming cheeks. Damn, the blushing schoolboy inside of his head really needed to find somewhere else to live. Pull yourself together Doctor! If only her lips didn't look so soft and round…

Just as he felt himself leaning down, Luna pushed the Doctor off of her with surprising strength. Using his momentum, she grabbed his hands and pulled herself up, picked up her bundle of clothes, and rolled her eyes. "Silly old Doctor…" Turning on her heel, she skipped off to her room (no sense in letting that water-mirror go to waste!) leaving the Doctor flustered behind her.

"Oy! I'm not old! I'm only 1200!"

"You're older than me by 189 years, mister! I'm quite young compared to you!"

"Well then, respect your elders. They know what's best."

"Not in my school!"

"No backtalk from you young lady!"

"Oooh, you…"

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

Luna instantly loved her new clothes.

A worn black leather jacket fitted loosely around her shoulders (with pockets that seemed to be bigger on the inside), lined with soft forest green fabric. Her washed jeans were form fitting but not restrictive, neatly tucked into almost-knee-high black boots (that also matched her new jacket). A lavender t-shirt mirrored her eyes perfectly, helping to accent her curves without drawing too much attention to herself.

Reaching into the top shelf of the black dresser, Luna pulled out a sharp pair of silver scissors. Ducking her head under the water-mirror for a split second, she combed her fingers briefly before trimming her hair with light snips. Several locks of her once shoulder-length hair floated gently down to rest on the smooth metal floor.

In the past few days, the Doctor had reintroduced her a machine from a planet on the distant side of the Andromeda Galaxy - known as Thyra by the slender 8-foot-tall natives. Even though they meant well, the Thyrians were a fairly vain species - taking pride in the red hair that grew on their heads in long locks, much like humans. With several different levers and buttons, the rather small metal box had an attached towel. Once wound around one's hair, it was possible to change the length or texture of the hair with only a few seconds by stimulating the hair pores in various ways. Once the Doctor saw how dismayed Luna was by her extremely short hair, he showed her this creation (though she insisted she had seen it before).

Glancing again at her reflection, she smiled. Her ginger hair was slightly spiky, fanning around her face in elegant haphazard-points. The curving bangs framed her face in the front, with the rest of her hair in a bun near the top of her head.

She smiled again, pleased with her new outfit.

At that moment the Doctor walked in. Her hips swaying slightly as she walked by him, she delicately put her finger under his chin and closed his open mouth. "You don't want to catch flies, dear," She said, winking.

Seeing the jacket she was wearing, the Doctor gave her a secretive smile. "Glad to see you're wearing my clothes..." He murmured.

Laughing, Luna strode down the hallway, humming to herself in Gallifreyian. "Mm…Don't you just love it…"

0o0o0oDWo0o0o0

AAAAND that is all I can do for today my childrens! Expect updates in a week or so!

Review please my dearies ^.^

;Dark Moons


End file.
